TeacherStudent Relation Forbidden!
by Barbsss
Summary: Hermione and Oliver went to the same school for years but they never aknowledge one another now they get together after 2 years apart, he becomes the new flying teacher and a sort of encounters will make them realize what they've benn missing! HGOW 5year
1. Surprise!

**Teacher/student Relation Forbidden!**

**Broom Star and Book Smart!**

**Disclaimer: Iown nothing:) yay!**

It was a clear September afternoon. Every Hogwart´s student was enjoying the sunny weather out in the school gardens. Every student except for one.

Hermione was at the Library going through some homework as usual, enjoying the silence and solitude when out of the nowhere a stinky bomb landed on her desk.

"What the..!"- she thought before running as fast as she could out of there. When she finally got out of the library she saw Fred and George laughing their heads off.

"I should have known" said Hermione.

"Oh come on cheer up" said Fred "Just admit you needed some excitment to bring you out of your schoolwork".

"Very funny, you know I love doing my schoolwork" answered she.

"Well then let me re-phrase, we came to save you from yourself" said Fred.

"Safe me from myself! You almost got me stinking for a week." she said getting angrier by the minute.

"Well that is just a enjoyable consequence for us" said George grinning his way out of getting his head bit off by her.

"Grow up boys!" said Hermione as she walked away before doing something she would regret in jail.

"Grow up she says, bro I haven´t met someone more mature than us two. Have you?" asked Fred.

"Of course not, would you like to have some tea while discussing our career options?" answered George.

"Or we could always torment little girls!" And at that the two of them ran off to their next victims.

'_Those two are alive just by luck! If I´d gotten up all stinky Oh lord! would they had known who I am_!' she thought as she walked away.

But it was true, maybe she was spending too many beautiful afternoons inside the dark and lonely library. She didn´t really do it because she liked it, I mean she does like it, but maybe the reason was other than that. She really didn´t have that many friends after all, her schedule wasn´t full with friendly meetings and out goings, all her time she spended doing homework and studying. She always had thought it was her easy way through school, getting good marks and having all the answers in class, but she had totally forgotten about the good memories you should have from school, funny situations with people you love. She saw how her other classmates went out together, got boyfriends and had a thousand and one stories to tell their friends. And she had to admit it, she was jealous. She wanted that too, she really wanted that.

'_I have to do something about it. I mean I have recognized my problem, all that´s left is to solve it_.' she thought. She decided to leave her work in stand by for now and just for today go out and enjoy the sun. She was gonna think about the bigger problem later. She went to her room got her MP3 and went outside, sat under the conmfortable shadow of a cherry tree and relaxed at the sound of Frank Sinatra. (xD sorry to be such a frankie lover but he really IS relaxing!)

After her enlightening discovering now more than ever it was so obvious that she needed a change, seeing everyone in groups having fun with their friends they looked so happy, so warm, so protected.

Later at dinner she felt like eating alone, she sat near her bedroom mates Lavender and Parvati, the place where she knew she would be safe from meeting Harry and Ron, after realizing that she needed a change she thought it would be better if she kept a distance from her usual friends, that is Harry and Ron.

Sitting alone she had the chance to reflect on the subject. What she needed was to slowly open up her circle, to slowly abandone her smart-ass bubble and to come in cantact with other people.

She heard Lavender and Parvati talking about who knows what boy of Revenclaw, how he had or not looked at them, or how smooth his hair looked, she felt a little ashamed at them she thought it was really a shallow conversation and stopped paying attention to it.

At one point Dumbledore stood up and raised his cup. An instant silence took over of the Great Hall, every student paying attention to what the Headmaster had to say.

"Thank you for your attention, I have the honor to introduce you to your new flying teacher aswell as Quidditch referee(?) (don't know how it's called) please give a warm welcome to our former student and Gryffindor quidditch captain: Oliver Wood!" At this every girl in the Great Hall showed the same reaction, her faces fillled now with the greatest grin ever. Except for one (yes we know she's different) Miss Granger, if it wasn´t for Harry and Ron always admiring him she wouldn´t even remember him.

"Thank you so much for your welcome I hope I'll keep up with Madam Hooch who I'm sure is very happy refereeing professional quidditch games (I know lame excuse for her to leave but for this story is necessary (: )" He said. Then he took a seat at the professor's table. From that moment and on all you could hear was the girl's giggles and comment's about how hot the new teacher was. Hermione was feeling quite uncommfortable at this. Though she had to admit in these 2 years he had grown up to a very sexy 20 year old man. STOP! she almost screamed at herself. He's a teacher that's all nothing more.

Time to go to bed now, tomorrow a new to think more about her so needed change.

So that's it for the first chap. hope you will like it :) It my first HP fic so i dunno how it is. Please R&R!


	2. A Walk to remember

**Chap 2 **

A new morning has come.

"Saturday! no classes today! Is refreshing not to wake up so early in the morning, and havin' breakfast whenever I want to" thought Hermione as she stepped out of the shower fixing her hair and thinking about her mental schedule, she would think about any school-relating activity tomorrow, today her plan was to wander around the school grounds and appreciate every little detail she hadn't in four years at this school.

First of all Breakfast! She went down the stairs straight into the Great Hall, it was 10 a.m. At this time there wasn't many students, so she fell rather alone eating.

She had toasts and juice. Then she walked outside hoping to find it filled with people, but for her surprise she didn't. _'Weird' _she thought. But then she found her answer: an information flyer announcing a Hogsmeade visit planned for today. She didn't know. But this wasn't bad at all. To be able to wander through the school alone was something she couldn't do normally. She went to the lake and laid back on the green grass. This was so relaxing she felt like sleeping on clouds.

She wandered for hours every inch of the school, and then her last stop, the place which normally was filled not only with students but with hope sweat and brooms too. It was getting dark but she decided to go in the quidditch field. It was an overwelming feeling to go in there, the only times she had been there was to watch the quidditch matches and every time the field was full of people screaming. But now it was so silent you could hear the wind swaying the leaves of grass. But then another sound was there to be heard. _'It is a broom!' she thought, _she looked up in the sky trying to see who was flying in this complete darkness, of course she couldn't see a thing. _'Mmmm a quidditch freak I suppose'. _the next sound wasn't that tranquilizing as the last "WATCH OUT" someone screamed, Hermione's only reaction was to throw herself at the ground and cover her head with her hands. A bludger passed right through where seconds before she was standing.

"Are you ok?" the person asked. "Of course I'm not. You almost got me killed!" she angrily answered before realizing the person in front of her was none other but new professor Oliver Wood. When she did realize her face turned red at shame for screaming to a professor. "I'm sorry for that" he said "But what are you doing out here so late?" asked Oliver. "I was just taking a walk, thought noone would be here though..." silence "And I'm sorry for screaming at you professor" she said as she leaned her head forward in an unecessary attempt to hide her red face, though it was so dark that the shades of the skin couldn't be seen. "Don't need to be, it's my fault I really thought noone was here, and no need to be so formal too, I mean you calling me professor it makes me feel old" he laughed at this last comment. "Oliver it's ok with me" he reached out his hand. "And I'm Hermione Granger Fifth year Gryffindor" she shook his hand. "Oh you're Harry's girlfriend!" he happily said. At this she only got redder "No,nonono I'm not. You're mistaken I have never been his girlfriend. Just friends" she rapidly answered. She hated this kind of misunderstandigs. Ever since that bitch Rita Skeeter wrote that article this was very common.

"Sure you're ok? You really looked scared back there" he insisted. "Yes I'm fine, luckily I heard you in time to dodge it" she said. "I'm glad I didn't killed a student in my first day" she nervously laughed at this. "Well I think it's time for me to go back" she said ready to head back to the castle. "Bye, see you around" he said and flew back up and continue to practice. "Definitively a quidditch freak!" she said to herself as she headed back.

Funny how you can see a person everyday for three years and never really realizing he exists. This thought frightened Hermione being more decided than ever to know new people from her own school. She was happy about her resolutions of the day, it was time to begin to attend the life school, where you can learn a million things more important than what they teach you in school. At dinner that day she automatically looked at the teacher's table. Oliver wasn't there. _'Must still be flying' _she thought.

Tomorrow was Sunday and that meant she had to worry about her work.


	3. Did you know?

**Chap 3**

The next morning Hermione woke up at 8 o' clock. After putting on some clothes she went down to have breakfast, to her surprise she found Lavender and Parvati there .

"What are you doing awake so early?" she asked. "Hermione I'm so glad you're finally awake!" said Lavender as if Hermione was her saviour from everything evil and mean in the world. "Finally awake? When did you two wake up?" she asked stranged. "Many hours ago!" answered Parvati. "We need your help desperately" she continued. "We have this huge History of Magic essay that we need to finish!" she added. "But the problem is we're totally lost, don't know where to begin. How to begin! Pleaseeeee!" said Lavender. _'Perfect timing' _she thought "Of course I will be pleased to help you" Hermione said with the most lovingly smile anyone could give. "Thanksss we promise will make you up for this" they say but not before thinking it was rather strange for Hermione to accept giving help so easily. She normally would say that they should have started earlier to do their essays and not be worrying last minute about it. "In fact I have to do mine myself so let's get together right after I finish eating breakfast" Hermione added and took a seat. At this the two friends were really shoked. Hermione Granger not finishing school assignments right before their given, and to not see the sun's light until it's finished.

"We will be waiting upstairs" said Lavender. "Ok see you in a while" answered Hemrione. _'This is a pretty good start, first colaborate with my roommates' _she thought.

After finishing she stood up and headed to her room. Together with Lavender and Parvati they were able to finish the work just before lunch. This really was like a miracle to both of them and during the intense hours of work they had taken a like to Hermione and even started to call her 'Mione. Hermione herself was just happy to have the closest thing she ever had to girlfriends. The three of them had lunch together but then Hermione excused herself went get a book at the library and sat down her favorite cherry tree and read the entire afternoon (After all old habits die hard). This new 'taking the life easy' was really working for her. She felt proud of herself, something that marks and teacher's praising words never really achieved. As the sun went down she went to change to something more warming and headed to the Great Hall to have dinner. She was there early and had to wait like 10 minutes until the hall was filled with students.

When it finally did she felt comfortable enough to start eating.

30 minutes had passed and everyone was having dinner, she again raised her head in the teacher's table direction, there he was, Oliver Wood enjoying his meal, after a while he looked in her direction and when her eyes met he waved his hand at her, feeling ashamed to be caught in the act she nervously waved back. He gave her a final smile and went back to eat. She froze, she felt weird.

Why was she ashamed? She wasn't doing nothing wrong after all. Her heart pounding a million times a second and her face red, it was just a greeting nothing more. _'Why am I so stupid. I'm acting like a little girl' _she blocked those feelings for the moment and after finishing her meal she stormed off no direction planned.

A few moments later she found herself in front of the lake. It was a quiet night. Hermione could see some firflies flying around the lake. It was a beautiful sight.

She was almost hypnotized. She sat there for what seemed hours, in reality only a half an hour has passed.

"Beautiful aren´t they?" a voice from Hermione's behind said. It was Oliver._ 'God does he know how to scare me to death' _she thought.

"Did you know that fireflies larvae use their luminescence as a warning signal that communicates to potential predators that they taste bad because they have defensive chemicals in their bodies?" he simply said. If something can leave a girl speechless was an unexpected information like that. "Uhm no I didn't know"_ 'What does he want me to say?' _"I´m sorry" he started laughing "Now that I hear it out loud it really sounds like a stupid thing to say" he apologized. "Don't worry" she laughed too, it really had scared her how strange that sounded.

He took a seat next to her. "A night owl aren't we?" he said. "I do not normally wander alone at night, is just that these last days have been strange" she said.

He then payed complete attention to the fireflies. The awkward silence was killing her. What was she doing there? And with him? If anyone saw that what would they think?

_'Nothing, they would think nothing. It's completely normal for a teacher and student to share fireflies facts at the light of them. At night. Alone.'_ She began to worry.

Suddenly his head made contact with her shoulder. _'What the fuck is he doing!' _she was ready to run the hell out of there but then she realized he had fell asleep.

_'Great' _she carefully placed his head on the ground._ 'He looks kinda cute asleep.' _Ok this was her sign to go, before God knows what happens. She felt kinda bad leaving him out there alone. "Uhmm Oliver?" said as she shook him. He slowly opened his eyes and woke up. "I'm going to bed" she said. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked . "What? NO! I just didn't want to leave you here alone. That's all!" she hysterically answered. "Just kidding" and he fell asleep again.

If she didn't think he was strange yet, she definetively thought it now. She slowly walked to her room, thinking about the whole situation, the former Gryffindor-quidditch-captain-hero, was in reality a loner who enjoyed the sight of fireflies. Didn't have a problem to fall asleep on the grass, to fly for hours at night alone. Someone who didn't seem really connected with reality. Is almost like he's living in his own world. When she got to her room she found her new-discovered friends asleep and she followed them right away.


	4. Over the heads

The next day she woke up, took a shower, put on the school robes and ran off to class. Double potions with the slytherins _'Great just what I want Monday morning' _she thought. Those hours were hell as always even though she followed the instructions perfectly and had the best potion Snape just gave her a disproving look.

At lunch time instead of going to the Great Hall she felt like going to the quidditch field. Of course who was there teaching some 4 year girls how to fly?

Hermione took a seat on the grass and watched him teach the class, she could see how obvious it was that the girls knew exactly how to fly, but where using his false inhability to stay long after class with the girl-magnet new professor. _'How pathetic' _she thought.

Oliver looked really different teaching a class. He seemed so much his age, mature and in control. Like a real man. With the sun making his hair shine and how his eyes brightened as he was teaching. He looked so handsome. Now Hermione was beginning to understand why every girl was drooling over for him.

"Hermione come over here" he said, again caught at gazing him, she shamefully made her way next to them.

"Do you know how to ride a broom?" he asked. "No" she simply answered. "Then this is your lucky day" he added.

"Oh no, I don't have any intention in learning any time soon how to do it" she declared. "Don't be silly it's really easy"

Then he lifted her very easily and placed her over the broom. "What are you doing ... I don't want to do this!" she almost screamed at him.

"Don't worry, it's not as hard as it seems" he said "I don't care if it's easy or not I just don't want to".

He rode the broom behind her. "Please at least let ME go behind!" He agreed and they changed positions. At this the girls gave Hermione a killer look and walked away.

"Ready?" he asked "What do you think!" she answered as she placed her hands around his waist and closed her eyes not wanting to see. "Then we're off" and they took off.

Their feelings so contrasting each other's. In one hand there was the Broom Star beloved quidditch hero as happy as ever. And in the other there was Book Smart unknown using all of her strenght in her arms keeping her close to Oliver in order not to fall, scared trying not to look down.

The higher they flew the bluer Hermione's face turned. "Please not so high" said her. "Don't worry, you're not gonna fall" he tried to calm her, since her arms were hurting his stomach. "Just try to calm ok? Or you won't enjoy it" added he. "Enjoy WHAT?" was her response. "The view" Oliver let her know. "The view?". She raised her head and saw how wonderful everything looked, she could see the castle, the lake, the forest, everything.You could see the younger students playing arond the grounds and the older just enjoying themselves and lying in the sun, the shadows of the birds that were flying over their heads, and the wind waving the trees. "Wow it's beautiful!" she said almost forgetting there was someone with her.

"I'm glad you like it" he said and started to descend. When they reached the ground Hermione was so releived that she didn't notice that someone else was there.

Draco Malfoy was there giving them his characteristic grin (very sexy by the way :O) "So the Mudblood and the lousy imitation of a quidditch player together huh?" he said.

"So how does it feel that the lousy imitation of a quidditch player made his way into the team by talent and you on the other hand had to buy your seeker possition?" she angrily answered and left him at that. Once left alone Draco said to Oliver "Don't you think you could get in trouble for this _professor_?" this last word came with a disgusting face as he was smelling the worst of smells. " I think I could get in trouble, but as for you, you already in it, 20 points less for Slytherin for insulting a student and a professor." Oliver said and walked away aswell.

So there was mister Draco Malfoy feeling more ashamed than ever, left alone by two disguting human being.

_'God what will I do? Why had to be Malfoy who found us, why not just anyone else!' _Hermione was tormenting herself thinking the worst of the worst, '_He will run to Dumbledore I'm sure, he will tell McGonagall or even worse Snape, then would he not just give her bad looks but bad marks aswell, he would make her into the joke of potion class, telling everyone who knows what kind of horrible stories' _That's right they're just stories nothing more, he's a flying teacher, she doesn't know how to fly that's all, that's why in the world there are people who learn and people who teach, that's all. She calmed at this last thought but decided it would be better not to be seen with or near him for a while.


	5. Friends Right?

**Chap 5**

She had some classes in the afternoon and attended them as normally, even though the guilt didn't let her concentrate. Getting involved with a teacher in such an intimate way. But she really didn't see him as a teacher, after all she didn't attend flying lessons. For her it was more like as he was one more of the Hogwart's student.

But he was older and definetively more mature than the rest of them. She felt very comfortable aorund him.

"Hermione! Wake up, we have to hand in our essays. Professor Binn's been calling out for you like mad, what's wrong with you?" said Lavender who was sitting next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry, got lost in thought I guess. Sorry Professor." she stood up and left her homewrok on the ghost's desk.

Harry and Ron gave her a concerned look, they hadn't seen her in the entire weekend, almost as she had been avoiding them, and lately she had been acting very strange.

They decided they would talk to her after class and find out what was going on.

When the class ended Hermione rushed out of the classroom, Harry and Ron noticed it and ran after her. When they finally reached her, Harry called out for her, but at first she didn't listen, and kept walking. Ron then screamed "Mioneee" she heard it this time and turned around. "Huf we've been chasing you like mad, why are you running?" said Ron, "I'm not running, sorry I made you run after me, what do you want to tell me?" she said but she looked very nervous, in her head all she wanted was to get the hell out of there, she didn't want to meet Malfoy or worse Oliver, the only place she would feel comfortable was the Gryffindor common room. "You know let's just head to the common room and hang out there ok?" she grabbed them and run to the common room.

Once there she seemed to calm, and she lay on the couch and gave them and inviting look to do the same. When the three of them were comfortable enough, she spoke. "So why were you chasing me? Did I drop a book?" tried to guess she. "No, no, we are just concerned about you." said Harry with a serious look, and Ron shared it. "Concerned? About what?" she had to laugh at this."Mione have you been avoiding us?" Ron got to the point right away he didn't want to wait to find out. "Avoiding?" she thought for a little while. "Oh Yes!" The male's faces went blank. "I mean don't misunderstand please, is just I thought it would be better for me to start making new friends, or at least approaching new people, and in order to do that I had to keep a distance with you two, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I thought you wouldn't notice it. I'm always at the library anyway or studying so we don't get to see us much." she stated.

"Our first guess was that you were studying the whole weekend, but we saw you at meals and you seemed really disconnected, as if you were somwhere else, then we saw your weird behaviour during class, and that's where we got concerned." said Ron.

"AH that, I'm sorry but I don't know what's with me lately either" she laughed, but deep inside she knew what was going on, ever since Oliver Wood was a part of her life she'd been acting strange and nervous all the time. "I'm glad we talked about this, I wouldn't want my new plans to get in the way of our friendship." she said. "Me too, well I think it's time for dinner let's go downstairs" propose Harry. "Yeah I'm starving" said Ron and stood up.

"Guys you go, I stayed the whole night awake working and I'm really tired I would like to go to sleep now, see you in the morning" and with that she went to her room.

"Now that's more the Hermione we love" said Ron. "Or the Hermione YOU love" teased Harry. "Shhh she's gonna hear you. Shut up." and they went for dinner.

_'Liar you're a liar Hermione' _her mind torturing her again_.'Lying to your own friends just becuase you're too coward to confront Malfoy, or to see Oliver.' _What am I doing, I can´t sleep anyway.

_"Did you know that fireflies larvae use their luminescence as a warning signal that communicates to potential predators that they taste bad because they have defensive chemicals in their bodies?" _

_"Do you want me to go with you?"_

_"Then this is your lucky day" _

_"Just try to calm ok? Or you won't enjoy it" _

_"The view" _

He smiling at her at dinner, he teaching some girls, he enjoying the fireflie's light.

She couldn't stop thnking about him.

The next morning was cloudy and Hermione woke up feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She went down for breakfast wishing she wouldn't run into anyone.

For her luck the Great Hall was almost empy except for a few 1 years. She ate really slowly, she felt like she didn't have energy.

As she walked out of the Great Hall she met Harry and Ron. "Hi guys, I just finished eating breakfast" she said. " We are going to do it now, would you like to join us?"

said Harry. "Mmm I should get prepared for class, see you then" and she walked away. Harry kept on walking but a few steps away he realized he was doing it alone, he turned around to see where Ron was and saw that he stood there looking at Hermione walking away. "RON snap out of it man" he told him. At this Ron seemed to wake up and continued walking as if nothing had happened. "You really need to tell her" adviced he.

" I can't, I will never be able to do it" answered his friend.

"If you don't someone could do it first and you might lose her forever." said Harry.

"I know" was all that Ron could say.


	6. Why?

**Chap 6 Why?**

The next days went by pretty much the same way, Hermione avoiding any contact with Oliver or Malfoy.

Ron struggling with his feeling. Should he tell her? Or maybe it was better to stay with their friendship?

Harry in between, he knew Ron's secret and had to act like he didn't, encouraging him to tell his feelings, but there was really nothing else he could do.

Or was it? Maybe if he created the correct environment Ron would feel conmfrotable enough to declare his feelings.

Harry could see how Ron was surviving a living hell. Everytime he saw her, all his feelings would show in his face but stopped at that.

That day, Saturday, the gryffindor tower woke up to see a flyer in the infomation pannel, it read:

**KARAOKE CONTEST**

**Party in The Great Hall**

**Are you up the competition?**

**Come and show your singing talent.**

**Fifth year and on.**

**Next saturday starting at 22:00 hrs.**

"Oh a karaoke contest how fuuuun!" you could hear around the common room.

Hermione on the other hand saw this as the perfect opportunity to move in a different environment and get to know new people.

Another gryffindor was planning on getting benefit of that night. Harry saw it as a good chance to get Ron and Hermione together.

The golden trio got together to go have breakfast. They took a seat and started eating, the three had different things to think about so they really didn't talk much, when they had finished they got up and went out.

On their way out Hermione spotted Malfoy and wanted to run the other way.But it was too late.

"See who we have here, if it isn´t potty and his gang!" said Malfoy.

"Move out of the way Malfoy" said Ron.

"Ok I wouldn´t like to have any problem with the teachers later" at this he gave Hermione a daring look.

She avoiding making eye-contact with him, acted as she didn't notice that hint.

"So tell me Mudblood have you been making company to that lousy quidditch player in his lonely nights?" asked he as he walked away.

Leaving two very confused friends and a girl wanting to disappear right that moment.

"What was he talking about?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea" said she at first. "Maybe he was reffering to Krum. Who knows what goes on in that head full of nothing" With this she tried to mantian the attention far from the fact, that in reality 'the lousy quidditch player' was none other but the new teacher, and she being well aware of this didn't know what to do.

Bringing up the name of Krum did just what Hermione was hoping, but in a worst manner. Everytime he heard Krum's name Ron got all crazy wanting to know every little detail about what was going on. "Why would he say that? Did you sleep with him?" asked Ron in a accusing voice.

"Of course not! What are you saying Ron!" and she ran away.

"Well done Ron" said Harry. "This is not exactly the way to be on her good side"

"But why else would he say that?" said Ron trying to understand.

"You know he just makes things up to make us argue" tried to explain Harry "And you fall for it everytime buddy"

She ran crying, not knowing what to do. It wasn't only the fact that Ron had thought she would give in so easily, but the shame of knowing Malfoy was willing to tell anyone she had some kind of romantic, or worse, sexual relationship with a teacher.

She ended up in some hallway in the third floor, she rested against the cold wall and started crying heavily, covering her face with her hands. Why Malfoy? Why would fate play such a painful game on her? And now she had so much shame she could barely take it. She heard some steps but she didn't feel like moving. At this point she didn't care if anyone saw her crying.

She felt a hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?" asked Oliver. _'God. Why now? Why him? What are you doing with me?' _When she saw him she just cried harder.

"Something happened?" Oliver insisted. "You happened" she spat out and ran, this time to her room. Oliver left alone felt as confused as ever.

_'It was all his fault if he hadn't insisted so much in flying that stupid broom nothing of this would be happening' _she thought.

_'Stupid, it isn't his fault, it's all that brat Malfoy's fault. He's the responsible for everything. He has to pay. And I happen to know the best people for that' _she was decided she would make him regret everything he had ever said to her.


	7. Help Me

**Chap 7 **

Hermione decided to be brave and not to let someone like Malfoy get to her. She wiped the tears away.

She had two matters to solve. Fisrt there was Malfoy and she was going to put her plan in motion rigth now.

She ran downstair looking for Ron. She asked everyone if they had seen him. At last she saw Ginny and asked her.

"In the quidditch field, I think" she said . "Thanks" mumbled Hermione before running off to the apointed place.

When she got there Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"RON ROOOON" screamed she. Suddenly a shadow came down the sky. It was Ron. He slowly walked to her.

"Mione I..I'm sorry about what happened" he told her with his head down.

"Don't worry about that, I need you for something more important now" she stated.

"What would that be?" he wanted to know.

"I need your help with your brothers" she said.

"I'm planning to get back to Malfoy for everything, but I need you to convince your brothers to help me" continued she.

"Why do you need ME for that, they would be happy to ruin his life evryday of the year!" he said.

"Yes I figured that, but I'm not sure if they like me enough to help me" she said.

"I'm sure they will be more than pleased to hear YOU telling them if they could help you ruin another person's life" said Ron.

"Thanks, well I'm going to look for them then" she said. "Any ideas of where they could be?"

"At day they could be hiding anywhere, better wait 'till dinner"

"Ok thanks"

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" he looked directly at her eyes.

"Yes I believe that was all, I'm gonna let you go on practicing, bye!" and with that she went.

He felt rather empty after she left and couln't go on practicing so he put away the broom and headed back too.

She decided to wait until dinner. In the meantime she went to catch up with her schoolwork, she had had too much in her mind these past days, so concentrating on her duties was a really difficult task. At the time she finished it was 20:00. She went down to dinner.

When she got there the Great Hall was filled with people. She looked at the Gryffindor table hoping she would find Fred and George there.

But she didn't, feeling a little disappointed she took a seat and started eating, while doing it she wondered where Harry or Ron could be, 'cause they weren't there either.

She asked Ginny if she knew anything. "Where do you think? Where men feel like they are the best in the world and spend many hours without even worrying if it rains"

Ginny answered. "Quidditch field, god I've been there more times these last days than in my whole life!" said Hermione. _'Maybe they're playing with Fred and Geroge'_. She ate faster and when finished ran there.

She got there fast and tried to recognize the shadows flying in the sky, without much luck as you can imagine. "Freeed! George!" she called out.

"Stoop there's someone down there!" someone's voice said. "Let's rest for a little while" the man's voice added.

5 men's shadows went down. She got nearer trying to see if Fred and George where there.

Luckily for her there they were. "Fred George, I'm happy I could finally find you!" she said happily.

All her happiness shaded away as she found out who the remaining shadows belonged to. There she saw Harry, Ron and at last Oliver.

She gave him a quick look and felt how her heart skipped a beat. Her face automatically redded. Afraid he would notice her tomato complex she ignored him copletely and focused all her attention on the twins.

"I need to talk to you for a moment" she said and made them follow her apart from the group.

"What do you want?" said Fred interested in the reason why she would be so eager to talk to them.

"I need some help from you guys" Hermione said with a serious but at the same time pleading look.

She explained the whole situation. She made very clear that all she wanted was to humiliate Malfoy and not leaving lifelong marks on him as she was afraid the twins would do. They accepted the conditions and arranged to discuss this more deeply tomorrow.

Before leaving she gave Oliver a last look, she couldn't help it, her eyes were drawn to his figure. Although he came a bit close as in wanting to tell her something, she ignored this and said a general "Bye" and left.

Later, at the time where the whole castle was empty, everyone in their rooms, the most of them sleeping, there was one person who could not sleep.

Oliver moved round his bed without falling asleep. There was something that this last days didn't let him sleep.

He didn't know for sure why, but everytime he tried to sleep an image came to his head, in fact more than an image it was a face.

_'Of course I'm not. You almost got me killed!'_

_'And I'm sorry for screaming at you professor'_

_'No,nonono I'm not. You're mistaken I have never been his girlfriend. Just friends'_

_'Juts friends'_

_'Just firends'_

He didn't notice it before but the way he found himslef thinking about her, it was almost like he was falling for her. But that couldn't be. She was a student, and even when they both were, she had never caught his attention. Why now? That doesn't make any sense. Although he felt it was so funny to be around her. To scare was the most easy and enjoying thing ever. He didn't realized it 'till later, but he really woke up to the hope of an exciting encounter with her. Or just to see her at any meal, waving at him. But in the last days he hadn't even seen her in the Great Hall, or anywhere for that matter. Was she avoiding him? If he remembered right everything was normal until the encounter with Malfoy in the Quidditch field. Could be that the reason? _'Maybe she thinks I have a thing for her, and doesn't want to be near me' _he thought.

If that was the reason he should talk to her, explain her that there is nothing going on.

_'You happened'_

That's what she told him, when he found her crying.

_'Why would she hold it against me? Maybe she thinks I'm a sort of stalker!' _ In horror he thought at this possibility.

_'Ok I'm not making any sense here, maybe she just didn't want to see anyone, that's why she reacted that way'_

But he had missed her so much these days, he always looked at the Gryffindor table any chance he got, and didn't find her there.

Some nights he unconsciously would visit the places where thay had met, without any results.

He even had the hope to find her someday on the hallways.

Why was he feeling like he needed to see her? He felt really in peace around her. With her he wasn't the hero of Hogwarts quidditch.

He was just him. No pretends, he didn't feel like an authority either, he felt as a student again, and he liked it.

The next morning Hermione woke up at the thought of her second matter to solve. Apologizing to Oliver.

'_Time to swallow _the pride' she thought. After all, all he was trying to do was to comfort her. And she yelled at him as if everything was his fault.

But where could he be? She didn't know if he had classes first thing in the morning, she decided to catch him when leaving the Great Hall after breakfast.

This chap was specially difficult for me to write :S , I don't know why.

I'm glad I finished it.


	8. Where the Heart is

**Chap 8**

She went through breakfast feeling very nervous. What would she say? How would she explain her behaviour?

_'Guess I'll just say what I think at the moment'_ she thought.

But she didn't have to worry much more, because at the time breakfast was finished, Oliver hadn't appeared.

_'Then it'll have to be lunch'_ she said to herself.

She walked to her classroom feeling rather uneasy. She would have preferred to meet him right away to get through the whole thing soon.

She didn't know she wouldn't have to wait long to see him again.

She entered her Arithmancy classroom. She sat in her usual place and waited for her teacher to arrive. While waiting she went through the last lesson in her book.

A few moments later she heard girlie shrieks. Hermione got scared and turned her head to see what was happening. What she saw scared her even more.

Oliver entering the room. She look away immediately, turning red as always.

He walked straight forward and left some papers on the desk, he looked to the class and said "Professor Vector is away on business. So I'm replacing him for the next few classes"

_'WHAT! Just what I needed right now! Great' _thought Hermione, all this time avoiding him and now fate was forcing her to see him more often!

"He left some work here for you to do, so come pick up a paper and start working" he said, but only then he seemed to realize that Hermione was in the classroom, he suddenly felt nervous and dropped the feather he had in his hands.

Hermione took her time to go pick the paper but when she did, she made sure to move slowly, fearing the encounter._ 'Be brave 'Mione' _she encouraged herself.

He noticing her moving closer tried to avoid his eyes meeting hers, but in the end it was impossible.

She took a paper but seemed to hesitate, she stood there, and he looked at her, when their eyes met she said a shy and low "Hi" with her head down.

"Hi" answered he in the same low voice. She then went back to her seat and didn't look up the entire time.

The both of them acted very strange the entire period. He would occasionaly raise his head and take a glance at her, but turn his attention right away to the Sports magazine he was reading. She really couldn't concentrate on her work, all she was thinking about was how to apologize to him, without dying from a heart attack. The way her heart was pounding, she felt as if everyone could hear every single one of its beats.

In the end the unavoidable came. The end of the period was indicated by the sudden sound on the corridors and people talking.

Noticing this Oliver stood up and began to leave. There were a few students left. Hermione saw him intending to leave and when he passed beside her, she grabbed his arm.

Not looking at him until the last student left the room.

When they were alone she began to say "I... I need to tell you something..." without raising her head.

"What is it?" he not looking at her neither.

She stood up and placed herself in front of him. "I ... I" This was coming out more difficult than she thought.

"Should I ask you if you're ok? You seem to have a bad reaction to that" he said this time looking at her directly and with a teasing look on his eyes.

_'You're not making it any easier_!' she thought.

"About that... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just so upset. I didn't mean what I said either. I'm glad you care about me" realizing what she just said she blushed like she had never done it before. "I mean I'm glad we met, I do not regret you 'happening' to me" she looked down. Suddenly the floor seemed so interesting!

He stood there not knowing what to do. Suddenly all the smart things to say where on vacation, not a single cool phrase on his mind.

"I take it you don't forgive me, well I understand so don't worry" she said with a fake smile on her face.

He grabed her face and kissed her right there, no words needed just doing what his heart was telling him, since his head was turned off.


	9. What now?

**Chap 9 What now?**

Their kiss lasted what it seemed eternity, but finally they broke it.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" he admitted.

She, touching her lips, stood there not saying a word.

"I...-I" she tried to say something, anything, but she couldn't.

She gave him her back and started walking away.

He was left alone wondering if what he had done had upset her.

As she walked she couldn't stop thinking.

_'Oh my God this is wrong in so many ways!'_

_'What would have happened if anyone saw us?'_

_'How could I let him kiss me? And why did he kiss me?'_

She entered a bathroom to fresh up her face a little bit, because she felt like she was burning.

When she lifted her head, she saw in the mirror that she was smiling, the biggest smile she had ever seen on herself.

_'Stupid! What are you so happy about?'_

She liked it, she really did, she felt so happy.

At lunch she met Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, everything was normal, except for the fact that she wasn't eating.

"'Mione anything wrong with your lips?" asked Ron.

"What?" she didn't understand.

"You've been touching them the entire time" he explained.

She felt ashamed "Uh no, nothing wrong" Then she looked at the teacher's table and there he was, eating as if nothing had happened.

She wanted him to look her way but he never did. She felt disappointed as her friends told her to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes, let's go" she said, taking a last look at him.

The two friends walked in front of her talking about who-knows-what men topic, while she was sumerged in her thoughts, lost momentary connection with reality.

Paying attention to the rest of her classes that day was impossible, although she really tried, all she wanted to do was to see Oliver, maybe settle things up.

Was that only a kiss or he really felt something more deeply for her? And as for herself she didn't know what to think, it felt almost impossible to be so attached to a person you barely know!

_'I'm in love' _she thought as if her mind was giving her the answer for the dilemma she was living lately.

"Oh my God!" she said covering her mouth with her hands, trying to make her realization any less true. She froze and couldn't keep walking.

Her friends were too busy in their own discussion of which quidditch team had the best chance for the next world cup, to realize that their friend had run away hoping not to be caught by any of them.

"I can't believe it" said she out loud thinking she was alone.

"Believe what? Just now seeing the truth about your filthy blood, Mudblood?" said the disgusting voice of Malfoy behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked , pissed off about the fact that he came to ruin her happiness.

"Why are we so rude today? Didn't your filthy parents taught you any manners?" he said and grabbed her arm.

"Leave my parents out of this or you will really regret it!" she said trying to break free of him, without any luck.

He draw her closer to him and said "I'm soo scared".

"Let me go" she said in another attempt to break free.

Malfoy didn't listen to her he just kept on grabbing her.

"She told you to let her go!" said a voice behind them.

Oliver came and separated the two of them with such strenght it hurt Hermione.

"How cute, the hero coming to the rescue" said Malfoy who seemed to got hurt by the quidditch player's strenght as well.

"Just leave her alone" he said "Or else.." he gave him a daring look.

"Or else?" responded Malfoy "Whatever I don't care anyway" and he left.

"Thank you" she said.

But he didn't look at her and just walked away.

"Wha..." she couldn't form a sound.

_'What's this all about? You kiss me and now you act as if we didn't know each other? Why did you do it then!'_ All these thoughts taking place at once in her mind.

She frowned and walked the other way.


	10. Any Regrets?

**Chap 10 Any regrets? **

**There's something I would like to explain. I learnt english at school, I mean I do not live in an english speaking country.**

**So I would like you to forgive some mistakes or lack of vocabulary. :)**

Oliver slowly walked away. He had listened to his heart, he had.

They always tell you in romantic movies that this decision is the right one, but now it felt like a living hell becasue of it.

He had shown her his feelings and she didn't say anything, just left him alone in the classroom feeling embarrassed.

Regretting his decision.

'_What was I thinking? I'm a teacher, that's my place in this school, not to fall in love with one of the students' _he thought.

_'From now only professional relationships with the rest of the world' _he decided.

Hermione walked into the common room feeling downhearted, she was so happy moments ago, and now it has all slipped away.

"Hermione, where did you go?" asked Harry, who was sitting on the couch near the chimney.

"Uh I just remembered something" she answered, she really didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now.

Suddenly the two twins came running to her from their rooms.

"So let's talk about business!" said Fred as if Christmas had come sooner this year.

George with the same eager face waiting for her to say something.

"Um sorry guys today I don't feel like anything" She could feel it, she was beginning to cry, she had to get out of there fast.

"I want to go upstairs now, to my room" she said.

The four of them watched her go to her room. One more clueless than the last.

She seemed so happy yesterday about getting back to Malfoy.

"What's with her lately?" asked Harry, even though he didn't expect any answer, he knew noone could give it to him.

"Who knows? Maybe she got a bad mark in her History of Magic essay" tried to guess Ron.

"Lil' bro I can't believe you're so shallow" said Geroge.

"Why? Do you know what's with her?" asked Ron. He couldn't believe that his twin brothers could have the answer he couldn't even see.

"Man it's so obvious!" said Fred.

"What is it?" it was beginning to annoy Ron that they didn't tell it right away.

"It's not our duty to fill you in you're friend's feelings" said George.

"When you figure it out you will understand it" added Fred and with that the both brothers disappeared.

"Ok. Them talking about human feelings it's starting to scare me" stated Ron.

"Yeah I know!" said Harry.

She got to her room right in time, when she entered she already had tears running down her face.

She lay on her bed and cried heavily. Moments later her two roommates came in, looking at her state the two of them gor worried.

They look at each other and then went to seat beside her.

She cried for a while and then the two of them dare to ask her what was going on.

She couldn' take it anymore, all of it on her own, so she let it all out.

When she was finished, the two friends got more worried.

They really didn't know what to say to her.

"I don't really know what to say 'Mione, I mean I wish there was something..." said Lavender.

"Don't worry, I know. I'm just glad you two are here with me." she felt a little better.

She decided to just go with the flow for now, don't worry too much about anything, she would figure all of her problems out later, when feeling better.

A few days later she was sitting in the common room with Lavender and Parvati. "You know the karaoke contest is tomorrow" said the first.

"Yeah I know, it will be so much fun!" answered the second.

"Let's get together tomorrow and get ready for it" proposed Lavender.

"Get ready? Why would we need to get ready?" asked Hermione.

"To choose our clothes and make up, silly" answered Parvati.

"You know I'm not all that familiar with make up" said Hermione.

"Don't worry we are familiar enough for the three of us!" said Lavender.

"Ok I guess it will be fun" said Hermione feeling a little better.

"You're damn right it will" both of them answered at the same time.

The last days were strangely more normal than usual, even though she felt so bad everytime she saw Oliver in class or at meals, she wiped those thoughts away.

She just ignored them, and he seemed to be doing the same, they din't look at each other, neither of them wanting to remember anything.


	11. Did you say Karaoke?

**Chap 11 Did you say Karaoke?**

So the day came, it was Saturday all the girls were thinking about was the party at night, boys too who were interested in girls and wanted to join them in the fun.

But a certain boy was over-thinking his plans for tonight.

Harry wanted to get his friends together so badly now.

Hermione acting all weird the whole time and Ron worrying about her (in his own shallow way, but worrying after all).

He didn't have any brilliant plan, he thought he would call them both outside, later that night, and make up with some excuse for him to leave, leaving them alone in the perfect mood to Ron declare his feelings for her, and hopefully she returning them.

Ron himself didn't have many expectations for that night, he figured out he would hang out with his friends.

Later that day the school was empty, house elves decorating the Great Hall, everyone else in their own house common room.

The girls getting ready for the event, which was taking place in three hours by the way, and boys waiting for girls to be ready.

In Hermione's room there was a lot of movement, Lavender and Parvati pulling out every single piece of clothes they had, trying to find the perfect outfit for Hermione.

Their bathroom full of make up, trying every combination of colors they could think of.

They decided they wouldn't dress Hermione too different from her usual self, their purpose was to leave Oliver with his jaw open.

So they finally decided for a D & G white shirt and dark blue jeans, as an accesory a bracelet made of wood.

Lavender turned her hair into a messy ponytail and Parvati did her make up, she went for natural.

They both were pretty satisfied with the result.

"Ok I can live with this! I love it!" said Hermione when she looked herself at the mirror.

Then both of them got ready in what seemed seconds compare of the time they took on Hermione.

When they were ready it was 22:30. They went down and the most of students seemed to be already at the party.

When they got there everyone was already having fun, there were 5 ,6 and 7 graders and the professors to be found.

The place was decorated with white and silver colors, balloons and lights. It was beautiful.

There was a stage with some michrophones. It wasn't a formal occasion, but everyone seemed so different without their school robes, it was good.

"Remember Hermione, later tonight when you see him you go talk to him and settle everything up" said Lavender.

They had discuss this earlier, she would find out tonight if she was just a toy for him or something more. Accepting wether answer the correct was.

"Yes I remember" assured Hermione. The night went on. The dynamic of the game was that a reflector would light the person whose turn was to sing.

Hermione had been lucky 'till then, she had a sort of stage-shyness, but she figured out if it was her turn she would do it anyway, this kind of events didn't take place too often in the school.

Well as if Destiny was hearing her thoughts the next one to sing was none other but her.

_'Great'_ she thought and climbed up to the stage. A second light was searching its next victim, so she figured she was singing a duo.

And like we've seen 'till now, fate plays dirty sometimes, the second light stopped at Oliver.

He took the choice with resignation and went on stage too.

The musci started playing. None of the both were looking at each other.

A cheerful piano melody was it.

Harry and Ron were cheering her up from the end of the hall.

And it went like this:

Oliver: It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always there beside me.

Thought I was alone with noone to hold.

Both: But you were always right beside me.

(Hermione was laughing at the song they had to sing)

Hermione: This feeling's like no other. I want you to knooow.

Both: I never had someone that knows me like you doo. The way you dooo.

I never had someone as good for me as you. Noone like youuuu.

At this point all their anger boiled away, they were looking at each other and smiling!

So lonely before I finally fouund what I've been looking fooor.

(High School Musical anyone?)

They sang the song 'till the end. When they finished they got off the stage and she quickly got near him and said:

"I need to talk to you, meet me outside" and she went out.

He followed her, not before hesitating a little about wether he should or not.

She leaded him far from the castle, to avoid fearing an unpleasent encounter with anyone.

He got there seconds later and waited for her to talk.

"Ok so, there's something we need to talk about" she said with a serious look on her face.

"What would that be?" he felt the embarrassment coming back, just looking at her, he remembered how she left him alone in the classroom a few days earlier.

"Don't play stupid with me. We kissed" she stopped again. Wanting to hear something coming from him.

"You're wrong, we didn't kiss" was his answer.

"What?" she didn't get it. '_What the fuck! Now he's really doing as if nothing had happened. Bastard' _she thought.

"What I mean is that WE didn't kiss, I kissed you, and you didn't kiss back so it's ok, I can play kiss and forget if that's what you want" he said getting the picture all wrong.

"I don't want to play! This isn't a game you idiot!" tears appearing in her eyes.

"So that was all a game to you! Kiss her, make her feel special then let's pretend nothing happened!" now she was crying.

"You made me thing you felt something you really didn't. I HATE YOU. And to think I thought I was falling for you. I'm glad I figured you out soon, you're just like every other man!" She cover her face with her hands crying her heart out.

"I do have feelings for you , it's you who doesn't want anything to do with me, avoiding me then leaving me after I kissed you, you could at least had said something"

"I didn't know what I ... What was I supposed to do? That was ... the first time... I have ever done that" she said with difficulty.

She calmed down a bit and sobbed.

"..."

"So it's true? Do you have feelings for me?" she said with a sad puppy face.

"Of course" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm glad" she smiled.

They stood there for a few moments just appreciating the moment.

They got closer and slowly their lips touch each other.

Their second kiss was deeper, with more feeling, really enjoying it.

She still was sobbing a little bit.

"Shh it's ok now" he said caressing her cheek.

She continued crying but not they were tears of joy.


	12. Feathers of Happiness

**Chap 12 Feathers of Happiness**

**I´m sorry to involve high school musical with this xD The movie really sucked but the song is cute ;;**

After staying out a while, Hermione and Oliver decided to go back inside.

They went their seperate ways and arrived with at least 5 minutes of difference.

When she got there she went right to her friends Harry and Ron.

"You did good 'Mione, singing up there" said Harry.

"Who knew Oliver could sing though!" wondered Ron.

"Yes that's a little strange" she said, trying to imagine what would she say if everything wasn't as it is.

"You know? I'm getting a little tired of all the noice in here, let's go out for a moment" Harry proposed, by then the karaoke contest was over and it turned into a party with low lights and disco balls.

The golden trio found themselves walking around the lake a few moments later.

"I've had a better time than I thought I would have tonight" said Hermione.

She was now genuinly happy, you could notice. Now nothing, not even Malfoy could take that away from her.

"Mmm I'm not really a karaoke fan" said Ron, he hadn't anything great to remember that night, he did what he used to, hang out with Harry, nothing out of the ordinary.

Then an akward silence followed, although Hermione didn't notice it. Suddenly the full moon seemed so more romantic. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" wanted to know Harry.

"Heehee don't you think this place is soo romantic?" thinking she had to come here sometime with Oliver.

"Yes you're right!" agreeded Harry, who was feeling happy about the good first step of his plan.

Ron was mute, he looking at the moon aswell, Hermione's words floating on his mind.

_'soooo Romantic' _

"Oooooh my god! I totally forgot! Cho asked me to ... ehm .. to dance with her! I mean ... like .. right now" Harry said and ran out of there.

Then there were two left. Lying on the ground next to each other.

"Ha! He really gets nervous talking about her. But I can understand, I mean he likes her. That's a great feeling...liking someone..." she said.

"'Mione? Do you... I mean... do you...l-like someone?" he said fearing the answer.

"Huh?" she smiled "I don't know yet" but she knew, of course she knew.

"Is he someone I know?" wanted to know Ron.

She looked at him. "I think you do" she kept smiling, she felt so happy, she felt her heart could burst out any minute.

"Because you know..." he looked at the ground. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for long time now"

"What is it?" she payed full attention, it was not Ron's style to get serious all of a sudden.

"I-I-I likkkke...huuum" he ran out of air suddenly. He thought if he couldn't say it he would show it.

So there and then he kissed her.

She was shoked but when she snapped out of it a few seconds later she broke the kiss.

"What? What are you doing?" she asked, pushing him almost unconsciously away.

"I-I don't know anymoree" he said and ran away.

"Whaaaaaat!" She was speechless. Not a single boyfriend in her life and now all of a sudden everyone wanted to kiss her!

"Ok this is just another emotional breakdown of his. He didn't mean it. We're still friends nothing has changed" she said and returned to the castle.

Sadly Ron didn't think that way._ 'I screwed up!' 'I'm an idiot' _he thought over and over again.

When she got there the party was still on. She took a glance inside the Great Hall, looking for Oliver but he wasn't there.

So she went back to her room. She was tired and happy. This had been her most magical, romantic and fun night ever. She felt so complete now, all the crying was worth it. All the misunderstandings now forgotten.

She suddenly realized how tired she was. She changed clothes and went to bed.

A few hours later Lavender and Parvati returned to the room aswell. Not wanting to wait until the next day for hearing the results of that night.

They eagerly woke Heriomne up. "Mione wake up please!" said Lavender.

She slowly woke up but when she did she had a huge smile on her face, so the two friends knew the answer.

"That good huh?" said Parvati.

"What?" just realizing she was awake now.

"Hahahaha I'm glad it worked out good for you!" said Lavender.

"How did you know?" Hermione happily asked.

"Girl's instinct" the both said.

"So tell us! Was he the cutest gentleman to declare his feelings for you?" asked Lavender.

"Haha. It wasn´t quite like that" admitted Hermione.

And she told them the whole story.

"I think I'm gonna cry!" said Lavender.

"Stop that! Hahaha" and Hermi threw a pillow at her.

The three began a pillow fight, which ended in gossiping about boys of school.

The two friends told her their own romantic stories of that night.


	13. After

Chap 13

On the other side of the coin, contrasting Hermione's feelings, stood Ron, feeling bad and regretting every second their kiss lasted.

Or his kiss more specifically, she didn't return it so it was only his kiss. Almost as if he had kissed the air.

He wandered for hours that night, not wanting to return to his room, only to wake up the next day knowing he'll have to face Hermione then.

He didn't want to return to Harry either. Maybe he'll ask what he and Hermione did after he left and he didn't want to answer that, all he wanted was to forget.

Finally when he thought everyone would be sleeping he returned to his room. Hearing his steps Harry woke up, wanting to know how everything went.

He asked him but all he got back was a "I'll tell you tomorrow". Ron was decided to tell everything to his best friend hoping he would understand his reasons to see Hermione as less as possible.

The morning came, people happy about the party last night, were sleeping late, after hours of dancing and partying.

Around noon the castle was beginning to be filled with sleepy students going to breakfast.

The gryffindor quidditch players were long awake and around now, practicing in the field.

They weren't playing as always, maybe the few hours they could sleep were affecting them. Noone could beat, catch or see a ball.

Without a doubt the worst of them all was Ron, not being able to concentrate gained him a few yells and angry looks from part of his mates.

"Ron! What's wrong with you today!" screamed Oliver. "Let's go down for a minute" he commanded. As the former quidditch captain, he was helping them practice.

Everyone went down happy to have some minutes to rest.

"I know we didn't get much sleep, but please try to do at least one thing right!" he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just off today, I promise next time it will be better" said Ron.

"I think it's no use keeping practicing a thousand and one ways to suck at quidditch, you can go" he simply said. He too feeling in other reality, all his anger the past days were just the result from a misunderstandig, he had made a whole situation up. He was happy to be wrong.

"Ron what's going on. I know you. Something happened last night?" asked Harry.

"Yes..." he said, watching the surroundings, he saw that the team wasn't there and Oliver, who near, was too distracted putting away the balls.

"I kissed Hermione last night!" he said. Oliver was able to hear that, he pretended to keep busy with the balls, but now hearing very closely.

"You kissed her! But that's a good thing!" Harry answered but changed his mind when he saw the look on the face of his friend. "Or isn't it?" he added.

"Of course it's a bad thing, she pushed me away, she said she liked someone else. She must hate me" Ron said. At this Oliver felt very relieved, she didn't return her friends feelings._ 'Thank God' _he thought.

"I don't think she hates you, she was just surprised. I really thought she would like you back. I'm sorry for you" Harry said.

"It's ok, but please could we not be around her much? I don't feel comfortable now" was the last thing Ron said before returning to the changing room.

His friend nodded and followed him.

Oliver was left alone on the big field, thinking about what he just heard.

So he had a rival, more likely he had always had it, but now he knew it.

But didn't Hermione choose him over Ron? I mean she did tell him she liked someone else. Did Ron kiss her before or after they made up?

But what if he insisted so much that with time she would realize she didn't love him(Oliver) and discover feelings for her long time friend.

He didn't want that to happen. He thought he should play his cards very carefully in order not to lose her.

After changing he went to Fred and George and said "Are you going to the common room now?"

"Yes we are" answered George.

"Could you do me a favor?" asked Oliver.

"Of course, as long as it isn't of sexual nature" said Fred.

"Bro could you please leave your psycho-sexual desires for later?" said George.

"I believe you know Miss Granger, well she asked me to help her with some quidditch related characters for an investigation for class. I wanted to meet her at the library this afternoon but I didn't see her today, so could you please tell her I'll be waiting there at 4 o' clock?" said Oliver getting more nervous by the word.

"No problem Oliver" said George almost bursting in laughter but he managed to stop it.

When the two twins got away the two automatically said "Investigation for class, yeah right"

They had known what going on was since the day Hermione went to the quidditch field to ask them for help.

"Let's just pretend for now" proposed Fred.

"Yes it will be fun to see the two of them trying to hide for long!" answered George.

They got to the common room fast, and as they did they saw Hermine sitting on a table going through some Arithmancy notes. Since professor Vector was back, she didn't have to bear endless periods, trying to act as normal as possible around Oliver, so that the rest wouldn't notice anything.

The twins entered, walked across the room and sat next to her. Finding herself between the brothers she rose her head and asked them with her face what they wanted.

"We got a message for you" said Fred.

"What would that message be?" she was afraid this sudden approach of them was another of their jokes.

"A professor is looking for you" said George "Something about an investigation for class" he added.

"A professor?" she felt herself getting red._ 'I'm not in any investigation for now' _she thought.

"Mhhm but I can't seem to remember who teacher was it" continued George.

"It's strange I can't either" said Fred.

"And what am I supposed to do?" she said.

"No, wait wait I think it was Binns!" said George.

"No no, you're mistaken I believe it was Firenze" said Fred.

"I don't think that if a centaur asked you to do something you would forget him so easily" Hermione said, knowing by now they were only teasing her.

"You're right, it wasn't him, it was Oliver! Yes now I remember it was him" Fred said and he gave her a Heath Ledger-in 10 things I hate about you-grin.

"Right! How could we forget our beloved quidditch trainer" he giving her a grin aswell.

"Aha, ok. so what did he say?" she asked. She didn't want to raise any suspicion.

"That he wanted to meet you at the library at 4 o' clock, ...you know to discuss "investigation" matters" said Fred.

"Thank you, it's very nice of you passing the message to me" she fake-smiled and left.

"HAHAHAHA this is soo much fun!" said George.

"Tell me about it!" said Fred back.


	14. Moon and candles

chap 14

Hermione walked down the stairs, not knowing where she was headed.

Was that another "inocent" joke of them, another normal way to have fun, or was it something else, did they know something?

_'I suppose there's no use in thinking about that now' _she thought. Her main concern right now was making things clear between her and Ron.

But she hadn't seen him all day, where could he be? She wasn't sure if it was better to discuss things right now or if she should wait a few days.

She was wandering around when far, near Hagrid's hut, she saw the figures of Harry and Ron, at least she thought they were.

She rushed there, to find she was right, they were there making their ways to Hagrid's place. It was almost Winter now, and although the snow hadn't come yet, it was freezing and the wind had an enormous force.

She tried to call them out but they didn't listen so she followed them inside.

When she entered the cabin, the three of them were drinking tea.

Hagrid was happy to see her, unlike Ron who was praying earth would swallow him right then.

"Hi" she said and took a seat next to Harry. Ron wouldn't look at her, he was concentrating on his cup.

"Good to see you three, I'm glad you came to visit" said Hagrid.

"Actually I just came here, because I wanted to talk to Ron for a minute" said Hermione looking at him.

Fearing this Ron made a suffering face but accepted his fate. "Let's go outside" he said.

The two exited the cabin. And Hagrid who was clueless was filled in by Harry. "Oh" was all the giant could say.

"Sooo.." said Hermione.

"Mione look, I'm sorry I really am, I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to..." said Ron who now feeling brave was able to apologize and even look at her.

"Don't worry, I know, I'm sorry I don't feel the way you do" she said looking up at him with shiny eyes.

He smiled, it was a mature smile, an understanding smile. He wrapped her around his arms. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear, causing it to tickle.

She laughed, they stayed like that for a few moment then went inside. The four had tea and cookies, told stories, jokes and had a great time together.

Around 3:30pm Hermione excused herself and said goodbye to Hagrid.

She ran to the tower, put on some warmer clothes, and went to the library.

When she entered it Miss Pince called her and hand her an envelope. "Someone left this here for you" she said looking away immediately minding her own business.

Hermione sat in a near seat, and opened it.

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement. NOW._

_OW_

She could read.

_'What's this all about, why is he making such a fuss?' _she thought while running to the appointed place.

When she got there, she made sure that noone was seeing her and made the room appear.

When the door opened she saw Oliver waiting for her, sitting on a chair in front of a table. She could see his, quidditch trained wide and well-formed, back.

He had a pair of jeans and a white shirt on, when he heard her enter he turned around and smiled. "Hi, I've been waiting for you" he said.

The room looked pretty much like a french café would look at night, only the candles and the full moon to keep light. The tiny table had a vase with a white rose in it, and there were two cups with hot coffee waiting. On the table there were several plates full of sweets aswell.

"Oh this is beautiful Oliver!" she said in awe "I can't believe you prepared this!"

He grabbed the chair standing in front of him and gave her an inviting look.

"Thanks" she said as she sat on the chair.

He returned to his seat and they gazed into each other's eyes for quite a while, until he broke the silence.

"I wanted our first secret encounter to be special" he said with a kid's smile on him.

"And you really achieved it" she said getting into the romantic mood.

"Ha, you know all this dating stuff, it has never really been my thing" he admitted "Always being worried about quidditch didn't left me too much time to take an interest in girls" he added.

"I would have never guessed that, I always thought you're popularity among females kept you really busy" she told him with a surprising look on her face.

"I guess that's what anyone would think" he felt a little bad, that wasn't the image he wanted for himself.

"I'm glad you're not a pig" she said.

He snapped out of his thoughts about his reputation and looked at her "A pig?"

"With women, I mean" she said "And I don't have that much of experience in dating either, so don't worry"

"You know this was rather a spontaneous thing. I need to talk to you, because I overheard a conversation that Harry and Ron were having" he stopped. He looked for any clue in her eyes, he wanted to know if she knew what he was talking about.

He didn't find anything, she had no idea.

"I heard Ron kissed you" he now paying total attention to her.

"Yes.. It was a while after we spoke, we were taking a walk with Harry aswell but he then went inside and..."

"No, don't explain it to me, the question I wanted to ask you is other" he said. She waited, she didn't say anything.

"Do you regret, now having heard what Ron had to say, do you regret what you told me?" he asked her, fearing the answer, if she did regret it, all the mixed feelings he had felt lately were nothing more than an illusion. Beacuase of his new awakened feelings he felt like he had been born again, he discovered a part of himslef that he didn't know.

"What? Of course I do not regret anything I told you. In fact this encounter now, is the perfect proof for my feelings for you" she said not entirely sure how to explain what she felt. "I mean, I thought I had felt something for men before, but none of that is comparable to this, wanting to see you, following you with my eyes, wanting to spend every second next to you, and it's so absurd I mean all I know about you is your name, but something about this just feels so right, so perfect!" at the time she finished she was blushing, not from shame but from the warm feeling she felt talking about him.

His eyes wide opened and he was blushing aswell, he wasn't expecting such a speech about how someone felt about him.

He stood up, walked to her, grabed her hand to pull her next to him, making her stand. Now in that position he grabed her head and give her a deep, emotional kiss.

"I'm glad you feel the exactly same way I do" he whisper to her ear.

She laughed and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

They sat again and started eating and drinking.

"You know, we'll have to do something about this little problem of sneaking around everytime we want to meet" Hermione brought up the most important matter in their relationship, they couldn't be seen together.

"Yes, I know it's difficult, but what can we do about it?" he asked.

"You could avoid sending me messages with Fred and George, that would be a good start!" she said.

"Those two know, I don't know how but they do, I'm sure" she said concerned.

"I don't know... How could they know something that until now I wasn't completely sure of?"

"Sometimes things are so more obvious to other people"

"What do you propose we do? Because I have no idea"

"I was thinking. Do you have complete privacy in your room?"

"Yes I think so. My room huh? That's the only place you can think of right now isn't it?" he said in a mischievous voice.

She blushed "That's not it! It's because it's the safiest!" she explained.

"Hahaha sure you do" he simply said. "Apart from your obvious sexual attraction to me, I think it's a good idea"

"Haha very funny, you just feel full of sex-appeal because you had your own drooling-dumb heads squad when you were a student, and even now!"

"Mmm jealuos aren't we?"

"HA! I couldn't care less about those man-eaters" she said, folded her arms in front of her and looked away.

"You're cute when you're jealous"

"You wouldn't know, because I'm not" ... "And I'll tell you why I'm jealuos!"

"But you just said..."

"Because I'm not jealous"

"You're not making any sense"

"And suddenly you're the president of things that make sense?"

"No, but YOU are"

"I guess you're right, maybe I am jealous"

(Will and Grace scene, very funny :D)

"You don't have anything to worry about. If I wanted any of those girls I could have them, but I don't. I want you."

She thanked him with a warm smile.

The sun was setting, it was around 7 o' clock.

"I thing it's getting late, I should be heading back" Hermione informed.

"You're right, let's put out this candles and leave" he said.


	15. Normality at Last

Chap 15 Normality at last

They kissed goodbye and walked they're seperate ways to their rooms.

Hermione got to hers and started doing the homework she had left behind the past days. She was trying her best to concentrate on her assignment, when she heard a knock on her door.

Somehow she felt glad to be interrupted as she didn't really know where to begin with. She walked near the door as she asked who it was.

"It's me, Ron" said the voice behind the door.

"Hi" she greeted him when she opened the door and faced him.

"We're going to eat now, wanna come?" he said taking it easy, all the shame was gone now, since they had talked about the whole kiss situation.

"Ok, I've been studying so far so I want to go grab a bite to eat" she said and closed the door behind her. She would think about her duties later, she needed a distraction.

He followed her down the stairs, unable to keep his eyes off her.

But eventhough he felt tranquil because they talked, something still bothered him, he wanted to know who the love interest of Hermione was. He just wanted to know if he was way much better than him. And why she had chosen the unknown boy over him.

They met Harry in the common room, he was finishing a row of chess with a 3 year boy, who seemed very clever and had beaten Harry like a thousand times by the moment the three went for dinner.

"I feel rather stupid now" he said feeling a little down.

"Don't worry buddy, chess has never been your speciality" said Ron trying to cheer him up.

"I don't have any special talent" said Harry feeling even worse.

"Are you kidding me!? You're like the best quidditch player ever!" almost screamed Hermione at him.

"I guess you're right, I mean I don't think I'm the best one, but I have to admit I'm pretty damn good!" said Harry all cheered up.

"Hahaha that's the spirit!" she said and both walked ahead of Ron laughing.

And like a flash an awfull thought crossed Ron's mind.

'_Could it be?_' he thought _'Could Harry be the one Hermione's in love with?'_

'_Don't be silly'_ answered his own mind back. _'It can't be him, I don't think Harry is Hermione's type'_

They continued their way to the Great Hall. When there, they took their usual seats and started enjoying the great food.

When the great hall was filled with students and everyone was chatting to their friends, Hermione took a glance at the teacher's table. She saw Oliver there and waited 'til he noticed her. That took around a minute, when their eyes made contact they shared a smile and stared into each other for some time.

What shook Hermione out of her trance was the voice of her friend calling her name.

"'Mione don't make it so obvious" whispered Lavender at her, she was sitting right next to her, and in front of them both was Parvati, who smiled at her aswell.

Luckily for Hermione, boys wouldn't notice the rain even after a storm started.

"Is it really? Maybe you just think that because you know" she answered.

"Believe me, even a blind man could see what's happening" said Parvati.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at herself. Until now she had never found herself in the situation where her feelings for someone else were so obvious and she was spreading them to the rest of the people surrounding her. For the first time in her life she felt like she didn't need any answers just feeling and living the present was for once enough. If problems came up, she would deal with them later, now everything was great.

The feeling of guilt came up when, after finishing dinner, the two friends asked her to go for a little walk around the castle, to "discuss personal matters" was the term they used, Hermione knew deep down all they wanted were more juicy details about her relationship with Oliver.

"Sorry, I can't I have a million things to do, I have left all my work aside and now I'm behind with everything. I promise you once I'm back on track I will tell you whatever you want" and with that she ran off to her room, now with all the intention of finishing her work.

She worked her ass off that night, taking only a 15 minute nap before taking a shower, waking her mates up and running to eat breakfast. She ate as fast as a human could possibly eat, hoping the food would give her new strenght to make it through the day.

That day she had double potion with the Slytheryn's as she walked down to the dungeon she met her favorite blonde haired brat.

"What's up mudblood? Been doing any sex-favors in exchange for good grades lately?" was his greeting.

"You're disgusting you know that?" she said intending to leave him behind, but he didn't give up and followed her down the hall.

"Not my fault your reality makes you sick" he said now walking with her.

"You know better than anyone that what you're saying is only a product of your sick, sick mind"

The expression of her face now assembled the one of someone trying to get rid of a bugging fly.

"If for "a product of my mind" you mean the disgusting scene I had to witness between you and that pathetic intend of a quidditch player, then yes" was his answer.

"At least someone chooses to be with me, and isn't obliged like us with you" she said, and didn't have to worry about his response because at that time tey had already reached the classroom.

She hesitated a little before entering the room. An idea crossed her mind. What if she didn't attend that day's potion class? It was really tempting to escape an hour and a half of constant humiliation and bad looks. 'Huf, just go in there and let's get this over with' she thought.

She went into the classroom and looked for Harry and Ron. Strangely enough they were sitting on the second row, too much too close to the monster/genius evil mind/teacher.

"Hi" she greeted taking the empty spot next to Harry. "Good monring" said her friend.

Ron remained quiet, he was off thinking about his own stuff.

Hermione gave Harry a look that was saying "What's with him?"

He shook his head in ignorance.

The two periods went by very slowly, as usual.This time they had to cook some kind of antidote to the attacks of wild animals. The class went by pretty much as always. Neville failing so bad it would have been better not to try at all. Hermione doing perfectly but failing too, Harry with the slightest mistake that turn his antidote into a useless liquid.

Every Gryffindor exited the room with a low self esteem, as always.


	16. It's on!

Chap 16

It was mid December. The snowy days had arrived. The afternoons had turn short and the nights cold. All there was in student's minds were christmas vacation. They were already packing their bags and making plans with their families and friends.

Hermione didn't look forward the holiday, she had recieved a letter, a few days ago, from her parents explaining they would be going on second honey moon, so she had to stay in school.

"That's too bad Mione" said Lavender after Hermione had told them she would be spending the holidays in the castle.

"Nah it's ok I guess, this way I can stay in the library and study o read some books" Hermione answered in an unusual down mood. Normally she would be eager to spend a whole week drowned in the library books, the books which normally were covered with dust and were lying untouched for decades.

"You don't seem too happy about it" noticed Parvati.

"For some reason reading books it's not enough anymore" stated Hermione.

Her two roommates grinned at each other and then at her.

"Do you know if Oliver is staying too? Every year all the teachers stay to watch the students and give extra lessons for the ones behind, maybe he's staying too" Lavender said.

Hermione who hadn't put a lot of thought into staying the holidays hadn't even thought about the possibility of spending Christmas with Oliver. Her face lighted up and a smile appeared on her face.

"You're right maybe if he's staying too, this will be the best christmas ever!" Hermione almost shouted.

"You should go ask him right away" said Parvati.

"I think I'm going after lunch, see if he's alone then" Hermione said.

"It's tiring having a secret relation huh?" said Parvati.

"Tell me about it!" answered Hermione.

The castle found itself in an overwelming chritsmas spirit as it used to be, christmas trees everywhere, songs being played in the hallways, pretty and sparkling decoration.

And strangely enough everyone seemed in a mood where even the Weasley twins would make less pranks than usual. The ghosts would behave better too, even Peeves left his usual christmas songs with wicked lyrics apart and he just wander around school, not admitting to feel good but everyone could tell.

In this kind of mood, that seems too good to be true, eventhough everyone is feeling happy deep in their hearts they feel uncertainty almost expecting something bad to happen, knowing that all this happiness will fade away at some point.

The most expected Christmas miracle was for Snape to suddenly become good and give the students a real vacation and not leave any ridiculously long essay on the most unimportant matter, just for the fun of it. But everyone knew one thing was to ask for a miracle and other thing was for him to give a sign of apocalypse.

Walking down the stairs Hermione was spaced out in her own mind when she felt her name being called from behind, she turned over to see who was calling her, and then she saw Parvati rushing over to her, Parvati grabbed her arm and dragged her to the gryffindor common room. There was Lavender waiting for the two of them, sitting on the couch.

"Great you found her" she said.

"What's all this kidnapping about?" asked a very confused Hermione.

"Well we thought since we won't be able to make plans for the holidays it would be fun to have a party here in the common room for all gryffindors" said Parvati.

"Yes like a farewell party" added Lavender.

"Farewell? It's only one week long vacation, but I think it's ok, it would be fun" asnwered Hermione.

"Great! Since you know the way to the kitchen I'm holding you responsible for the food" said Lavender.

"Us both will make sure everyone knows!" said Parvati.

"That's great, well I need to get going now so see you at lunch" said Hermione and went outside.

"Do you think she will mind we didn't tell her we're inviting all gryffindors even the former ones?" asked Lavender with a grin on her face.

"I think she will be pretty happy, she won't mind" answered Parvati.

'_This year's christmas eve is a Sunday, I really hope he's_ staying' thought Hermione.

She was walking through the gardens now and stopped at the sound of two people talking, they were whispering and trying not to be overheard by anyone.

They failed at this last point since Hermione could hear very clearly what they were talking about.

"So just because you think you're a star you can woo whoever you want?" said the first voice.

"It's not like that and you know it!" said the second one, who Hermione recognized immediately as Oliver's voice.

'_What's going on?_' she thought, concern starting to make its appearance on her stomach.

"You know when all this comes out you're going to be in big trouble" said the first man.

"I didn't do anything, she's the one bothering me, I've been avoiding her all this time" said Oliver.

'_Are they talking about ME_?' Tears staring to form in the back of her eyes.

"Sure they're going to be believe you, you may not be aware of it but you have fame of being a player" said the unknown man.

"Besides that they know I'm not as reckless as to start a relationship with a student" said Oliver. He continued "So forget it you've got nothing against me"

"Maybe not now but I will be watching you; sooner or later I'm bringing you down Wood!" said the man and just now Hermione recognized his voice, that sound of anger and revenge thirst, it was Snape!

Snape walked way and left Olvier alone, at leats that's what he thought.

"I need to tell her to leave me alone" said Oliver to himself and walked away too.

Hermione was frozen, she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything, she just stood there blank. His last sentence floating on her mind.


	17. His side

Chap 17 His side

I NEED TO TELL HER TO LEAVE ME ALONE

While she was hearing their conversation she had thought that maybe he just said all those horrible things to get Snape off his back, but now after hearing what he said when he was alone, she didn't know what to think, or maybe she didn't want to accept the only answer to that riddle.

'_What am I going to do? I never wanted this to come to this point'_ these thougth's owner was Oliver, after discussing with Snape he knew he had to do something about the situation.

All this mess began a few weeks ago...

He was teaching a class, fourth years Revenclaw and Hufflepuff's.

Its seemed an usual class, but soon he found out there was something wrong.

The boys were riding his brooms with no problems gliding through the clouds, but the girls they were all having problems with the most basic riding movements, none of them could take off. They were all asking him to help them. He took long enough to realize that this situation which repeated itself every class, was fake.

Eventhough he knew that now there wasn't too much he could do about it, the idea of being the dreamman of some fourth years was very uncomfortable. All he wanted was that their crushes would end soon. Little did he know that it was going to turn all the way around. Soon he began to receive letters from his students. One girl was specially persistent. Anne Grey was a blond and thin girl from Hufflepuff. She was tiny and look fragile. (I'm imagining her like Tsubasa from Karekano, shorter than the rest of her classmates) He soon would figure out that she wasn't as fragile as she looked, instead she would fight all her way to win Oliver's heart. And for his disgrace she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Besides everything, he didn't think this minor crush would bring him any trouble but soon he tasted the ugly side of being handsome. Anne would stay ALWAYS after class, follow him through the hallways, always trying to make up a conversation or just trying to get his attention. Even at meals in the Great Hall he would feel her eyes on him, making him feel ashamed and even sometimes affraid.

One day he was leaving the quidditch field for the changing rooms, and there she was waiting for him, she usually attended the quidditch practices he gave to the gryffindor team, but this time was different, she looked right into his eyes eventhough he is 1,80m tall and she is 1,55m.

"I like you" Anne said.

"Excuse me?" Oliver confused didn't know what to do.

"I said it, I like you" she repeated.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it" said Oliver.

"You can say you like me back" she said.

"I can't because I don't" he said.

"But maybe if you hung out with me for a while then you would like me" she said.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, even if you don't like it I'm your teacher and that's as far as we're gonna get" he said intending to leave now.

"You know I'm not going to be the last girl to confess" she angrily shouted.

"And you're not the last I will reject either" he shouted back not turning his head to her.

Even after that she would persist on following him and sending letter, which became more like ones written by a stalker than by a 14 year old girl. And in a way they were.

Well all that was nothing compare to what it was still to come.

One morning he felt sick and couldn't teach the class, so he sent his locker key to the teahcer's room, so the students would do some theoric work. The one to cover him was none other than Snape, who was the one to find all the letters from Anne in his locker.

And since then was giving Oliver arrogant smiles like he had just won the lottery.

Snape would give him acid comments about the matter, all this tension having its climax at the scene Hermione witnessed.

So now Oliver found himself in the difficult situation where he had to explain a psycho 14 year old girl with a crush on him that nothing would ever happen between them.

Not only for the fair reason that he didn't have any interest in her, but also because he was her teacher, he felt a bit hypocrite using this reason but he had to make her understand.

He rushed down the stairs went to the great hall where everyone should be having lunch by then. He occupied his usual seat at the teacher's table, ate fast and was done 20 minutes later, he needed to talk to Anne, but how was he supposed to do that without looking suspicious to Snape?

He came to the idea of contacting her as she contacts him always, he would send her a letter.

He went to his room grabbed a tiny piece of parchment and rapidly wrote down something.

He then went to get a owl and set it free to deliver the note.

Anne was exiting the great hall talking to her group of girlfriends, between the ones of her year Anne Grey was an idol, every girl wanted to be with her and look like her and every boy wanted her. She was surrounded always by her closest friends which in reality she only kept close to be flattered all the time.

An owl landed in front of her and as her friends shrieked she leant over and grabbed the letter it had.

'**I need to talk to you'**

**OW**

"Hm someone's having second thoughts about my offer" she said to her friends who were well aware of her crush on him. They all gave up when they found out Anne had her eye on him, they wouldn't want to compete with her.

Anne being Anne had already memorized his schedule so she thought maybe she would pay him a visit after his training on the field. Which happened daily at 7 o' clock.

Hoping Anne would find a way to contact him, Oliver relaxed and continued with his day, spending almost all day in the quidditch field and going back to the teahcer's room occasionaly. One of those times when he returned to pick up a notebook from the room he walked across Hermione who noticing him turned her face away and started walking faster. Oliver found this strange because normally when their paths crossed in the hallways both of them would share a smile.

'_What's with her? Maybe she didn't notice me'_ he thought. (He's dense)

'_All I want is to settle everything up with Anne and go on with _my life' Oliver thought.

It was 7 o' clock and Oliver was arriving to the field, he headed for the changing rooms to get prepared hoping to see Anne somewhere around there. But he didn't, in fact she didn't appear during the whole training, this made him feel disappointed because all he wanted was to get her off his back.

He trained for around two hours and at 9 o' clock he headed for dinner. When there he searched for Anne with his eyes from his spot but she wasn't there either.

'_Great now that I actually want to see her she's acting normal?_' he thought.

In a last attempt to find her he wandered around the castle long enough to give up when he was sure he had search every inch of it.

He returned to his room, opened the door, and there she was sitting on his bed.

"Finally, I thought it was urgent, so I came right away, but didn't think you would keep me waiting for so long" she said.

"You've been here the whole time?" he asked.

"Of course, where else would I be? You wanted to see me" Anne said.

"You're persistent I'll give you that!" he said.

"Well I'm used to getting everything that I want no matter what the cost is" when she said this she crossed one leg over the other and raised an eyebrow, making her look older and mature.

"The reason I summoned you..." he started.

"I know why, you reconsidered my offer" she said, got up and started walking towards him.

"That's not it" he said and stepped back.

"Don't need to be shy about it" she said and leant on him crossing her arms around his neck.

"Stop it!" he angrily said and broke free of her.

He rushed to the other side of the room.

"I'm going to explain you now, this, this can't happen. I have no interest in you. I'm so much older than you and I'm your teacher for God's sake!" he nervously said.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind at all" she said.

"You might not but I do, you have to understand!" he said.

"I see... you have someone else" she said.

"Tha — that's not it!" he said while blushing.

"Oh please, like any man single would reject this body" she said with a smile on her face.

'_My god this kid's only 14 and already thinks that way!_' he thougt.

"Ok I admit defeat in this battle, but war's not over yet. I will be back and you won't know what hit you" she said and left the room.

'_I don't know if this is good or bad'_ Oliver thought.


	18. Christmas Eve

Chap 18 Christmas Eve

Everyone had already left for their homes, and Hermione was left alone in the castle.

Harry and Ron had promised to come back the 26 to spend the rest of the free days with her.

There was barely any students left in the castle, the younger ones were more, she had a difficult time finding someone her age among the ones staying.

She felt down, she never asked Oliver if he was staying, and now after hearing him say those things she wasn't sure she wanted him to.

Even after getting hurt by his words she wanted to talk to him and settle things up, but everytime she saw him she felt afraid and avoided him by hiding or just looking the other way.

She knew this wasn't going to take her anywhere but it was her body's way to show that she feared the answer more than anything.

What if he said something like "You got me, yes I hate you!"

That would be horrible, but even so she felt ashamed to be acting so childish about the matter.

'_It's snowing outside' _she thought while leaning her face on her right hand, she was sitting near the window looking outside.

'_I feel like taking a walk, to clear my mind and walk on the soft white snow'_

'_Where did I leave my scarf? Mhhhm Ah here it is_!' she wrapped herself in it and walked slowly to the entrance.

She walked through the white plains with her attention lost in the travelling clouds.

Lost in her thoughts as usual she didn't come back to reality for a while, she only returned later when she heard the most sweet laugh, an angelic voice, laughing very hard. She turned around to see who this beautiful voice belonged to. She saw a group of kids, around 14 years old, playing, making a Snowman. There it was that laugh again! The person laughing was a beautiful, blonde girl.

_'She looks so refined, almost like a princess' _Hermione thought.

The girl's eyes met hers and she smiled at her, a warm and sweet smile. Then she invited Hermione to come closer.

She walked towards the group.

"Hi" greeted the blonde girl.

"Hello" said Hermione back. "That's a fine snowman you got there" she said, trying to make up a conversation.

"Thank you, I'm Ann, Ann Grey" she presented herself.

"I'm Her.." Hermione began.

"I know who you are.. you're Hermione Granger, fifth year Gryffindor. Am I wrong?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"No, you're right." aswered a surprised Hermione.

"I know you ever since I entered this school, I've always admired you're hard work, academic results and your adventures with your friend Mr. Potter"

"Thank you" she said while blushing. That's the first time anyone would make her feel good about her marks and add her in the glory of fighting evil forces all these years.

"You know we were just going inside for a cup of coffee. Would you mind to join us? There's so much I would like to know" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Sure, it's not like I've got anything better to do, all my friends went home for the holidays" she answered.

She joined the group, which was formed by Ann, three boys and two other girls, people which Hermione had never acknowledge before.

They took a seat in the one long table which was in the great hall, just one due to the lack of students.

Hermione took a seat and Ann took the one next to her.

"So, tell me what's you're secret to your marvelous exam results?" she wanted to know.

"Mmmm nothing special just reading a lot, doing my homework, pay attention in class, the usual" Hermione answered, she didn't know what to say, all these things were natural for her, it wasn't like she was making any effort, or at least not until lately, where she was finding very difficult to concentrate and she left her homeworks until the last minute.

"Hahahaha I thought you would say something like that!" she sweetly laughed.

Hermione felt happy just hearing that sound.

So they spent the following hour just talking and drinking hot coffee, When the interview was over they stood up and headed to their respective rooms.

"Tell me, are you doing anything today? It's Christmas eve" she asked Hermione.

_'I don't know, if I can't find Oliver I guess I will be spending it alone_.' she thought.

"Ehm. Yes, I'm sorry, I've already got plans for tonight" she said and nervously smiled.

"Too bad, in any case we're having a party at our common room, anyone can come in so, if for some reason it doesn't work out come, ok?" Ann said.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you, I will attend if anything happens." Hermione replied. She then separated from the group as she took another route to her room., she turned around wave at them and left.

When she turned her back at them Ann's face drew an evil smile, then trasnforming into an arrogant expresion, she then took her way to her common room feeling very proud of herself.

_'Face 1 completed'_ she thought.

_'It's decided I need to go find him now'_ Hermione thought and rushed to the teacher's room.

She knocked and a Professor she had never seen before opened the door.

"Hi, I need to find Professor Wood, he asked me to help him with a task and I need him to go take a look. Do you know if he was staying the holidays in the castle?" Hermione rapidly made up that excuse in order not to raise any suspicion.

"I believe he said something about going to do some maitenance to the quidditch equipment, he surely is at that now." the young Professor answered.

"Thank you very much" she rapidly said and ran off.

She headed to the equipment room, which was next to the changing rooms, a difficult task now that the snow had gotten heavier.

When she arrived she was covered in snow, and breathing heavily.

She timidly went through the rooms, when she finally heard something coming from the back.

_'Courage Hermione' _she said to herself.

She felt her heart beat every step she took, finally she made it to the door, which was slightly opened.

"I should make the students do this next time, is really a pain in the ass" Oliver said while cleaning some brooms on the floor.

She knocked, while doing it she felt like her heart was going to burst.

Oliver turned his head to her, and when he recognized her, he rapidly stood up, making the broom he had on his lap fall on the floor.

"Hi" she said entering the room and closing the door behind her. She was blushing very hard.

"H-h-hi" he said, surprised at the difficult time he had making that word come out.

"Uhm" she said looking now to her feet. she nervously grabbed her T-shirt while trying to say the next words.

"There's something I need to ask you" she could feel the tears forming at the back of her eyes.

"Yes?" he said looking at her.

"The other day... I overheard a conversation between you and Snape..." she said she and stared at him.

"And I was wondering...if by any chance..." she couldn't go on, now the tears were falling down her cheeks, and she kept her mouth closed trying not to sob.

"It's not what you think!" Oliver said.

"There's nothing going on between her and me" he tried to explain.

_'What?!' _she opened her mouth in disbelief.

"There's another woman?..." she said, trying to find sense to all of it.

"It's nothing really!" he was getting nervous, he didn't want her to know about Ann, any less her thinking he was having an affair.

"Don't worry! You're not betraying anyone, we were never a couple, we were just two stupid people, ...two very stupid..." she ran off.

She didn't want to look at him, not until she had cleared her head. All this time she thougth she was the one he was refering to.

And now it turns out there was another girl around him.

She tried to avoid everyone while making her way to her room, she didn't want anyone to see her crying.

When she finally got there she collapsed onto her bed and started crying heavily, she was happy her two roommates weren't there to see her in that state.

She was hurt, not because she thought Oliver had had some affair with the girl. She felt bad because she thought she wasn't good enough for him, and now knowing there was another girl on the seek for his heart, she felt at disadvantage, feeling that she would be turned down any second for the new and almost surely prettier girl.

_'I was so stupid, I've been in this situation ever since we started, every girl in Hogwarts is drooling over for him, he will switch me for any of them very quickly. I will bore him one day.' _This was her last thought before falling asleep.


	19. Once Again

Chapter 19

The next morning Hermione woke up with her face entirely wet by the tears. She rubbed her eyes, which were red from all the crying.

She sat straight on her bed and was surprised by the presents on the floor.

She had totally forgotten about christmas, she stared at the presents for a while, she didn't feel in the mood of opening them.

She buried her face in her pillow and just laid there for several minutes. Unusual enough, she wasn't thinking about anything at all, it's as if she was trying to find the courage to leave the bed and regain forces to go downstairs and meet the rest of the students.

After half an hour had passed she slowly creeped to the end of her bed and grabbed the present which was over the rest of them.

It was from a relative, she opened it, it was the most beautiful handkerchief se had ever seen. She felt happy and began opening the rest of them, she received a lot of pretty things.

At the end there were only three packages left. She grabbed one, it was from Ron, it was a book about some dark period of magical History, it was written over a hundred years ago and it was very difficult to find, she felt very thankful for the gift and felt very anxious to read it. Then she opened Harry's gift, it was a shield, a silver shield with a red dragon, which she recognized to be from the same period which the book described.

_'Where did they get these things? Well who cares this is wonderful!'_ she thought.

She left both gifts aside and grabbed the last one, she got a little stomachache as she read who was it from.

It was a small package wrapped in a purple paper. She slowly opened it, as if she didn't want to see what was inside. She then found a red box, as she opened it her eyes shined, it was a silver bracelet, very simple, but because of that very classy and beautiful.

_'Wow' _was all she could think.

Once she grabbed the bracelet and tried it on, she noticed a note at the bottom of the box. She opened it and read:

**Dear Hermione,**

**Eventhough, you must hate me right now, I don't think it's fair that you do so until you hear the whole story.**

**I know you are sensible enough to accept I'm right about that.**

**It wasn't my intention to make you mad, or to hide anything from you, I only though if you knew it would make things awkward between the two of us.**

**I know we aren't officially going out or anything and that I don't have the right to ask you for anything but I need you to listen to what I have to say.**

**If you accept this, I will be waiting for you at New year's eve in the astronomy tower.**

**If you don't come I'll understand you don't care for truth and that you have already forgotten me.**

**I will be waiting, hope to see you then,**

**Oliver.**

She was surprised to read the letter, she felt very guilty that even after avoiding him and running away from him yesterday he would still make efforts to make her understand that he cared.

She understood now that she was acting like a brat, she wasn't taking it seriously, and in order to continue her relationship with Oliver she needed to once for all grow up and take responsability for her actions.

She decided she would attend the meeting and hear what he had to say, then she would explain her behaviour and ask for forgiveness. If everything went perfect he would accept her apologizes and everything would go back to normal once again.

Having made that decision she felt secure enough to go downstairs not fearing an encounter with him.

On her way to the Great Hall she met Ann.

"Hermione, good morning!" she greeted her with an energetic attitude.

"Hi" Hermione said.

"You didn't come last night, that means you're date went well!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Date? No, no it wasn't a date, and it got cancelled last minute, I just didn't go, because I fell asleep very early, I'm really sorry!" Hermione apologized, just now she had remebered the party she was invited to.

"Uhm. That's too bad" she said.

"It's ok, it wasn't that important anyway" Hermione said. "Now let's go eat something"

And the two of them went for breakfast.

They took a seat next to each other.

"So did you receive any good present?" Ann wanted to know.

"Yes all of my gifts were excellent! How about you?" said Hermione.

"Mine were repeated, my parents gave me too many diamonds this year again!" she complained.

"I can't see where's the problem there, I would love to receive something as fancy as that" said Hermione.

"You can have it. If you wish I can give you one of them, I have too many anyway. That's it! Later let's go to my room and you can pick up the one you like the most!" said Ann.

"No,no I couldn't possibly!" Hermione said blushing, she didn't expect such a generous offer.

"Don't be like that, I could use your help to get rid of them! Really there's nothing to worry about. I just want to make you happy, It will be my christmas gift!" she said with a warm smile.

"...ok... I guess if you're so sure about it. Still I feel kinda bad" Hermione said.

"You worry too much! Just think it this way: If you had something you didn't want, if this thing was even a bother to you, you wouldn't mind giving it out to someone else who would treasure it the most, and if you know this thing would make that person happy you wouldn't hesitate to give it away" Ann explained.

"I guess you're right" Hermione said.

"Of course I am" Ann smiled.

"Where's the rest of your friends?" Hermione asked.

"I asked them to leave me alone for a while" Ann simply said.

"Are you getting tired of them?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's not like that, it's just I think it would be wiser to wide my circle of friends, hanging out with the same people can be tiring!" Ann explained.

"Yeah I kind of understand what you feel, I always hung out with Ron and Harry, so I decided to make some new friends, that's how I became closed to my roomamtes, Can you believe it? I even wasn't friends with my very roommates! I'm glad I got to know them, they're very good friends!" Hermione said hapily, treasuring her friends.

"I'm glad, it would be great if we could become close like that too!" Ann said.

"Of course it would be great!" Hermione said.

"Hahahaa so let's work for it" she smiled and then suddenly stood up.

"Let's go get the diamonds!" I will show you all I have so you can choose!" Ann grabbed Hermione's wrist and guided her to the room.

When they finally arrived, Hermione was shut in amusement, Ann's room wasn't decorated with the colors of her House like the rest of the rooms in the school, hers was custom designed in tones of white and yellow and was very spacious almost like the room of a princess. But she still had to share the room with two other girls.

Ann grabbed a box from her armoire and invited Hermione to sit down on her bed.

"I was thinking about this bracelet, I think it woul look divine on you!" Ann said.

_'I just got a bracelet today from Oliver, I think it would be better to pick up a necklace' _Hermione thought.

"Have you got any neklaces?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but they're ugly, please I know I said I would let you decide but I think this bracelet was made for you it's perfect, I get excited just to think you will wear it" she grabbed Hermione's wrist again and put on the bracelet. "See? Perfect match!"

"I like it a lot" said Hermione while looking at it, as if she was hypnotized by it.

"I'm glad, you have to promise to wear it at all times, never take it out" said Ann.

_'But I would like to wear Oliver's bracelet_ too' Hermione thought._ 'But I might aswell promise this to her it's the least I can do'_

"Okay it's a promise" she said.

She walked through the hallway to her room while staring at the bracelet, it was very beautiful and shiny.

The next morning she went to meet Harry and Ron at Hogsmeade. They arrived and went for a couple of drinks.

"Guys I loved you're gifts thank you!" Hermione thanked.

"I'm glad you did" said Ron.

"So how was christmas at the burrow?" Hermione asked.

"As usual a total chaos but it was great, we had so much fun" said Ron

"Yes we played quidditch 'til we fainted" said Harry.

"What a surprise" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"What about you? Did you do anything special?" Harry asked.

"I was invited to a party, but I fell asleep and couldn't go" she said.

"Who was hosting it?" asked Ron.

"The revenclaw fourth graders, I was invited by one of them Ann Grey" she said.

"Ann Grey?! For real?" Ron was surprised.

"Yes, what's with that face?" asked Hermione.

"You know she's very popular among men any year" Ron said.

"I didn't know, I just met her yesterday" answered Hermione she didn't know how popular she was.

"Well I suppose it's not strange, I mean she is very beautiful and graceful" Hermione said.

"Yes, but it's not only that, she is an outragous example of a girl loved not only for her looks but also for being very smart. She may not look like it but she is very intelligent. Eventhough most of the time she acts like a child, she is very calculating" said Harry.

"Wow I didn't know such an amazing person existed in school!" said Hermione.

"If you befriend her you'll become very popular aswell Hermione" said Ron.

"Yes she's known to be followed by the girl's her same year, who admire her, but this is the first time that I've heard she was getting closer to someone by her own will" said Harry.

"She even gave me this bracelet as a christmas gift! Could that mean she's desperately looking for a friend?" asked Hermione.

"Wow that's something, I think you could be right" said Ron.

After that the days passed rather slowly for Hermione's perception, she couldn't wait 'til New year's eve.

Time is something that can't be stopped, you can't go back and you can manipulate it at your liking, you just have to live it. Eventhogh for some time she had the time to brake this rule, she wish she could make the time go faster now.

The awaited night finally arrived and Hermione couldn't be more nervous.

Oliver hadn't specified the time they should meet, so she figured out she would go there at 23 pm.

She was ready 15 minutes earlier and she began to walk towars the place, while she was exiting the common room she met Harry and Ron.

"Where are you going? Aren't you gonna do the countdown with us?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, I have something to solve, maybe I'll be back by then maybe I won't. Sorry I can't tell exactly how long it's gonna be" said Hermione.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry.

"No nothing serious just a matter I have to take care of" asnwered Hermione.

"Ok, but try to come back before 12 am" said Harry.

"I will do my best" she said and started walking again.

"Don't you think she's been acting strange lately?" asked Ron.

"Yes you're right, wonder why she can't tell us what's going on" said Harry.

"I think we should follow her" said Ron.

"What? Are you crazy? What if she finds out? She will be mad she won't talk to us for weeks" said Harry.

"What's the difference? It's not as if she's doing too much talk lately" Ron pointed out.

"I guess you're right. I'm worried I really wanna know what's goin on" said Harry and looked at Ron. Then at the same time they went upstairs to get the invisibility coat.

"Ok let's hurry" said Ron.

When Hermione finally had arrived to the tower it was still 5 minutes left to 23 pm. She thought he would be there soon. What she didn't know was that she was having company that very second, Ron and Harry had followed her all the way to the tower and were wondering what she was doing there. Their surprise grew bigger when they saw Oliver coming from the stairs.

_'What?!' _their thoughts connected thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm glad you decided to come" he said and Hermione turned around to look at him.

"Yes, I have comething to say aswell, so I figured to come and clear some things too" she said.

"Since I invited you here I should start" said Oliver.

"Go ahead" she said.

"Ok, about what you heard between me and Snape, I'll tell you the story behind the conversation" started Oliver.

"I think it's best if you don't know who, but a girl I teach had developed a crush on me and was sending me love letters, one day by misfortune, Snape had the chance to see a very large collection of them, which I kept hidden to not let this scandal go out. That's why he was threatening me that time. The matter is solved since I already talked to the girl and let her know that we could never be together in a romantic way" Oliver explained.

"I'm glad, at least one of us is able to be the mature one of the dump me"

He could feel her trembilng figure on his chest and felt so full of warmth, he needed to protect her, he felt she was now a frightened rabbit that he needed to comfort.

"I would never leave you Hermione" Oliver said "I love you" he said looking down at her and she looked back, then after staring at each other for a while they kissed, a long, romantic kiss.

relationship" she looked down, after she heard Oliver's way of dealing with his problems she felt bad.

"I think that's the most important of my story now you can tell me what you wanted" he said.

"Oliver... the thing is when I heard you talking I immediately thought you were refering to me...that's why I ran off in tears and avoided you the following days. I was afraid that if I asked you directly about it you would say you hated me" she started crying "And I didn't want to be rejected by you, so I ignored you I...I...I'm so sorry" she leaned on him and hug him while sobbing hard. "You're loved by so many girls I'm afraid that one day you'll get bored of me and

"I love you too" she said and they kissed again.

_'What's this?! They are going out? Why didn't she tell us anything about it?!' _The unnoticed public thought.

"I prepared us a meal" he said with a sweet anly smile.

Only then she noticed a round table with a candle. she felt so happy, as if it was the first she kissed him.


	20. One night one dream

**Chap 20 One night one dream**

They shared that dinner together, because they didn't go out much, it felt like the most romantic first date.

"Hermione, the other day in the maintenance room, you said something that really got me thinking" Oliver said at one point of the dinner.

"What was it?" she asked.

"You said that we weren't a couple, we weren't a real one" he said.

"About that, I didn't really mean that, I was upset that's all, I'm sorry" she apologized.

"No, I thought you were right, that's why I'm asking you now, do you want to be my grilfriend?" he put his most innocent smile on his face, the one which Hermione loved so much.

At that she felt like she was floating, she felt so lucky just being there with him sharing a wonderful evening. And now he was asking her the most obvious question and she couldn't feel any more happy.

"Of course! I would love to!" she enthusiastically answered.

"You know Oliver, I have to say I feel pretty ashamed, because I just assumed you were talking about me, I should have gone to you first and clear things out" she said.

"Don't worry about that, I will try to let you know of any other situation like this, if it happens again, misunderstandings like this could really ruin a relationship" he said.

Meanwhile in the other side of the room...

"Harry do you know any spell, to talk without them hearing us?" Ron asked his friend.

"Yes, I hope this one works" and he casted the spell.

Ron kicked the floor to see if any of them reacted, but they didn't so he figured it had worked.

"Okay, this scenario I would have never imagined!" said Harry.

"You're right, so he was the one Hermione turned me down for" said a slightly angry Ron.

"After this I don't know how to act around her. Should we tell her that we know?" asked Harry.

"I don't think that would be good, let's keep quiet for now. If she knows she'll be angry at us. Let's wait until she feels comfortable enough to tell us" Ron said.

"But for how long is this been going on? She left us out of that part of her life for so long maybe she isn't planning on telling us at all" Harry said.

"If it comes to that we'll have to confront her, if we're lucky, after letting her know that we're aware of this she'll trust us more, but it still hurts, to be rejected like this" Ron said.

"But has she told this to anyone? I don't think anyone else knows, I mean there would be a big fuss about this, if it came out" Harry said.

"Think twice about that. Do you think Parvati and Lavender know? They're girls after all, they have like a sixth sense for these things" said Ron.

"I dunno. Are they really that close to Hermione?" Harry said.

"I don't think that's important now. We're closer to her and she didn't tell us anything" Ron said.

"I hope you enjoyed the dinner" Oliver said.

"Yes I liked it very mu.." she stopped. Just then she thought she saw a leg around the corner.

"Oliver someone's here" she whispered and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"Fuck, Harry she saw your leg!" Ron said.

"Let's get out of here. If we can make it to the common room before her there would be no reason to suspect us!" and they ran away as fast as they could.

'_I hope that just now was my imagination playing a trick on me. I have to hurry back!_' thought Hermione while rapidly walking to the common room.

The two boys stumped into a lot of people and had to struggle their way into the common room, which was full of eager students enjoying the new year's party held there by the Weasley twins.

"At last our little brother has appeared!" shouted a way too many drinks in his head Fred.

"Where were you? Were you making out? Haahaha I always knew your friendship was fishy!" shouted an even more drunk Goerge.

"Seems like Hermione isn't here yet" Ron whispered.

"I guess we're lucky" said Harry.

A few minutes later Hermione entered the room, luckily for her she went unnoticed by the twins.

They suspected something was going on between her and the coach a long time ago, and maybe being as drunk as they were they couldn't care less about shouting it out to the public.

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't make it to the countdown" she apologyzed.

"Don't worry" said Ron.

"It's ok" said Harry.

Neither one of them looked at her eyes, avoiding direct contact with her.

"Oh ok..." she said and grabbed a glass from the table.

'_Strange, I thought they would be angry at me for being late, specially Ron, but they seem oddly ok with it'_ she thought, but then those thoughts swayed away, she came to the conclusion that they were having too much fun to care.

"So how's the party?" she asked.

"Fun!" "Boring" they answered at the same time, they looked at each other and then again at her.

"You know.." said Ron.

"As usual" said Harry.

"Ok..." she said with suspicious eyes.

"I'm going over Lavender and Parvati for a while" she said and left the two friends alone.

"That went fine" said Ron.

"Not suspicious at all" said Harry sarastically.

"Mione! Hi, happy new year" said Lavender.

"Sooo I guess you spent the early evening with a certain someone..." said Parvati.

"I'll tell you later, but let's just say someone got herself a boyfriend" said Hermione with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Well cheers!" said Lavender and raised her cup.

"Cheers!" followed the two friends.

They drank, they danced and partied all night long.

The next morning none was as cheerful.

"My head hurts so much" whispered Hermione as she woke up.

"I feel like I'm sweating alcohol, it's disgusting" said Lavender.

"I'm thirsty" complained Parvati.

"Mione open the window please, I can't stand the smell" said Lavender.

"Ok" Hermione tried to stand up without any luck, she fell right into the floor.

"Ouch" she crawled to the window and hit it open.

"I need to shower" she said and made her way to the bathroom.

"I will never drink again" swore Parvati.

"Yeah right" said Lavender "How many time have I heard that line?" she asked.

"Like a million I know" answered Parvati and laughed.

A few hours later, the three friends had showered and put on clean clothes, they felt a lot better, but decided to stay the day in the bedroom, at least until dinner.


End file.
